thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikota Sakamoto
'Appearance & Personality' Height: '5'6" ' ''' '''Appearance: Mikota is usually sporting a V-neck Tshirt (colors are basic generally, solid blue, green, yellow, etc with not too much varying designs) and wears a short skirt generally to compliment her shirt. She has reddish brown hair that matches her eyes. Bangs go down to eye level and her hair is about shoulder length a tad shorter. She is extremely thin and most would say that she is underweight for her height. Her guild stamp is light blue color that is located on her left arm, similar to guild stamp found on Erza Scarlet. Personality: Mikota was a hot headed and prideful young woman, who often didn't get along with boys or men. She has an incredible sense of justice despite this that drives her to grow stronger. She has a tendency to like really cute and almost childish things, such as teddy bears, frogs, animals, and other such things, but is easily embarrassed to express those thoughts and feelings. Since joining Fairy Tail, she has learned what it's like to be part of a family that is not her actual family, and she works to defend that feeling and anyone she cares about. She doesn't care for relationships and often times never understands the drama around relationships. Since joining Fairy Tail, she has mellowed out and doesn't immediately resort to her pride to keep her self-esteem up, but sometimes she will get upset over playful teasing. She hates pet nicknames and anything that makes her feel less of a person than the next person. She's especially sensitive about her chest, as her chest is much smaller than most other girls. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 1,482,500 *Total Spent: 10,000 *Total amount of Loans prior to joining Fairy Tail: 5,000,000 *Total went to Loans that were acquired prior to Fairy Tail: 1,452,500 *Current Total Debt: 3,547,500 *Total in Possession: 20,000 'Possessions' *Assortment of teddy bears, stuffed animals, and other items. *A small amount of v-neck tshirts and skirts and appropriate under garments, all modest. *A handful of gym clothes she still uses from her days at her all girls high school. *A diary she keeps dear to herself, not revealing to anyone what's in it. *A couple sets of pajama pants with frogs. *A cheerleading costume Felix bought her for a specific job Yukina is on *A magical lacrima gun, which fires magic bullets. She is unsure if she's willing to keep it in her possession. *A necklace with a pendent that Jory gave her. Jory claims it to be magical, but it has yet to be determined if it actually is or not. *A single dress , which she only wears under very very special circumstances. Category:B-Class 'Abilities & Spells' [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Magic Lightning Magic] Mikota used to prefer a cardiovascular style of fighting, which involved outrunning and outmaneuvering her opponent until an opportunity came to hit. However, since joining Fairy Tail, Felix has helped her with her direct combat abilities, help her with direct fighting. Offensive: 'Mikota has a variety of Lightning attack spells. They vary in damage output, but most are pretty straightforward for a lightning caster. *'Lightning Bolt '''-'' Mikota is able to shoot lightning from her arm with a flick of her wrist. These lightning magic spells are small and are meant more to stun than to damage. *'Lightning Strike -''' Shoots a lightning bolts from her forehead and hands that all join together and meet at her target. *'Lightning Punch -' See Wiki. Mikota can channel her lightning magic in her body to add a lightning elemental damage to her physical attacks. *'Lightning Storm -' Mikota with the power of a thunder clouds, is able to summon a storm that sends a large lightning bolt down from the sky towards her target. She learned the spell from a book Lain gave her during that time where Mikota was depressed about her magical abilities. *'Rail Gun - '''Her ultimate move. She holds her arm out in front of her in with a snap of her fingers, she shoots a large Lightning blast at her target. This drains her magic immediately and she can only use it when she is in the heat of the moment. She hasn't quite figured out how to cast it at will. ' '''Defensive: '''Mikota has a single spell she uses to help defend herself or affect the strength of her target. *'Electric Field - A spell that creates an electrical energy field to restrict spell and user movement. 'Utility: '''Besides being able to shock anything she touches, Mikota can use her magic to manipulate the electromagnetism in objects to allow her to do a variety of utility skills. *Create objects from sand and dirt particles that vibrate at such a rate that anything it touches it hurts. She must be holding it, and if she lets go of it, it only holds it form for a couple of moments before falling apart. *Run on walls and ceilings, as her feet and the ground/surface "stick" allowing her to travel a variety of terrain. The effect is limited in duration (like a second or two), so it's only used when running mostly. (Example of what it would look like). *Heat up objects by manipulating the electrical current in the object/s Category:B-Class 'Backstory Mikota Sakamoto grew up in a small town that referred to itself as the magic hating community. This town was well known for their hatred of wizards, and would often times find ways to kidnap and execute any wizards that came through the town. Mikota went to an All-Girls Middle and High School in the town, not getting much interaction with any boys her age. She discovered her lightning magic energy at the age of 11. Being in a town infamous for its treatment of magical wizards, she had to hide her powers. She would practice her magic away from the town in secrecy on so called "field trips." At the age of 18, right before graduation from high school, she found herself in a situation where the only way she could survive was to use her lightning magic. It was here that she first utilized her infamous Rail Gun spell. In the aftermath of the event, the townspeople were conflicted, as they hated magic but they loved Mikota. In the end, her parents helped her escape from the hospital she was recovering at after the event and she was forced to run away. Mikota's version of the story, she spins the story that the townspeople spared her and banished her to make her story less tragic. She misses her family and would give up anything to see them. However, if she were to go back to the town, it would put her family in risk of execution, so she never spends her time looking back. She hopes one day to be able to see her family again and be able to visit them without risking anyone's life. As she traveled away from the town, she joined several magical guilds, but each guild treated her like a low level and incapable female wizard, trying to intimate her to be subordinate or pushing her to give in to their 'advances.' She would stand up for herself and after winning the inevitable fight, but the guild master would kick her out or would turn a blind eye towards the prejudice. It wasn't until she joined Fairy Tail that she has had a good experience with a magical guild. We learn more about Mikota's family when she adventures back and sneaks into the town of Mayville using disguises Gawain Switcher provided her. Her younger brother, Dom, is 12 years old, her sister Kyla is 16 years old, and her Mother and Father (Karen and Marcus) are in their forties (as of x784). During this trip, she nearly runs into Alexei, the wizard hunter who was supposed to arrest her before she ran away. She meets her family again, but was interrupted by her angry father Marcus, who drove her away, saying she "threatened" their family and put everyone's life at risk. 533793-392485_vlcsnap_00026_large.jpg|Dom, Mikota's Father headphones brunettes brown eyes anime anime girls 1920x1200 wallpaper_www.wallpaperfo.com_12.jpg|Kyla, Mikota's younger sister (Currently 17 years old) summer201105552.jpg|Karen, Mikota's Mother How_i_Look.jpg|Dom, Mikota's younger brother (Currently 12 years old) 'Relationships' Mikota attempts to get to know all of the mages at Fairy Tail, but sometimes, there are just too many bright faces to keep track of and sometimes, she's forgetful about updating her list of friends after getting to know them. Good Friends - 'These are members of Fairy Tail she has formed an especially strong relationship with *Felix Wolfstar - Their friendship is one of older brother and younger sister. The strongest relationship so far in the Fairy Tail guild so far, he serves as a mentor for Mikota's hand to hand combat. *Bishop Rothschild - At first, a rocky start, as Mikota met Bishop during his breakup with Yukina Amari, but eventually grew into a friendship that is of one of respect. *Gawain Switcher - A magical friendship grew over a prank Mikota and him pulled on Felix one day. Since then, Gawain has been the member she has revealed the most of her past to. *Lain Slade - A close friend to Miko, getting her drunk on their first encounter and being a friendly guy overall. *Kami Fujikawa - Quickly becoming friends, they formed a sisterly bond as they encourage eachother to grow. '''Friends -' These are members of Fairy Tail that she has formed friendships, but have yet to grow beyond casual friendship *Atticus Knight - A new friend she made when trying to get help for Bishop. A friendship seed was sown and hopefully will sprout in the near future. *Nessarose Thorne - These two bonded over girly things and have a couple of good conversations. A strong friendship has potential to grow between the two. *Mizune Hanzo - Her partner who is also being taught by Felix. *Jory Bloodmoon - Initially, Mikota didn't like Jory, but they've steadily become friends as time goes on. *Nira Rivers - Another Electric/Lighting wizard, they haven't had the opportunity to bond yet. *Dahjer Cana'an - Bonding over roleplaying cats, they became fast friends as they made a mess of the guild hall as kitty cats. *Junia Grant - Somewhat of a sister relationship between these two, Junia and Mikota bonded over their teddy bears. *Mao Kurasama - Kami's man. Mikota's distrust of relationships sort of puts them in an awkward friendship, but Mao has shown time and time again he'll take care of Kami, which Mikota appreciates. *Akane Hitachin - They bonded over bakery items and hangover cures. *Jieun Kim - A Celestial Wizard that Miko picked up while in Crocus. They have sort of a sister thing going right now. '''Romance *At this time, Mikota has not had any romantic relationships with any members in the Fairy Tail guild or outside of the guild. Category:B-Class